


Midnight Reprieve

by batsy_rocks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (2017)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Cigarettes, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, John Constantine Kissing Dudes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Attraction, One Night Stands, Or Is It?, Post-Justice League Dark (2017), Rare Pairings, Rooftops, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: "We're gonna shag because we want to, sunshine, and then you can try to convince me of the benefits of being a team player."
Relationships: John Constantine/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Midnight Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Blood is still around because I say so. It's not really relevant to the fic but he's mentioned, so, yeah.
> 
> Also, I'm just going to leave [this](https://out-of-context-batfam.tumblr.com/post/612821525641510913/batman-2016-63) here because of reasons. Be sure to read the tags. 😉

Gotham was as murky and alluring as he remembered her. The thick, dark energy he could feel in his bones every time he entered the city was still there, dragging in broken and lost souls to her rotten entrails like moths to a flame- and just as dangerous. There was a reason lunatics kept littering her filthy streets, and it wasn't due to the flying rodent most people liked to blame for that.

John Constantine leaned against the dirty and crumbling wall of some old building downtown and lighted up the fag between his lips. He exhaled a puff of smoke and watched as it disappeared in the starless sky.

He waited. That was all he needed to do. Put a foot in the cursed city and wait for her damned and faithful protector to show up. Simple but effective.

John was on his second smoke when Batman materialized out of the shadows without a sound.

"Hey, Bats. Long time no see."

"Constantine," Batman growled. "What are you doing here."

He shrugged, taking a slow drag of his fag. "Came to see the sights, you know. Place is so fucked up I almost feel at home."

Batman's eyes narrowed behind the white lenses, but he remained silent.

"Proud of yourself, aren't you?" John finally asked. "I bet you are. You got exactly what you wanted, convincing Zee and good old Jason to get involved with your little space club."

"What about you."

"What about me? I think you forgot I work alone, mate."

"Do you." Batman challenged.

"Yup. You're pretty sharp, though, so I'm sure you can think of some creative way to try to change my mind if you know what I mean," John added, looking at the black-clad man from the pointed tips of his cowled head to the dark sturdy boots on his feet. Zee already had done a marvelous job of convincing him to join the league, but the Bat didn't need to know _that._

"You think I'm going to use sex to convince you to make a rational decision," Batman said flatly. Or was it Wayne now? The growl was a tad less deep this time.

"Nah. We're gonna shag because we want to, sunshine, and then you can try to convince me of the benefits of being a team player," John smirked. "Should be quite interesting coming from the same bloke who doesn't let others put a foot in his bloody city."

John couldn't see the man's eyes with the white lenses of the cowl covering them, but he met his gaze anyway.

Wayne was attracted to him, he was damn sure about that. The question was whether he would be tempted enough to let go of the insane self-discipline he was infamous for. The sodding idiot was too bloody stubborn.

He was pleasantly surprised when a slightly shift from the Bat left him trapped between the wall and Wayne's equally ridiculously hard and huge body. The man certainly wasn't acting very opposite to the idea of shagging, standing far closer than was appropriate for two blokes who had met only a handful of times before and always on business.

John blinked lazily as Wayne plucked the smoke from his lips with a gauntleted hand, and without a word wrapped his perfect lips around it, his cheek hollowing. The sight alone made his prick twitch in the confines of his trousers. Bloody hell.

A puff of smoke hit his face a moment later, and John closed his eyes as he breathed in the aroma of tobacco, one of his hands moving to rest firmily on Wayne's hip. He opened his eyes again in time to see the other man take another drag before stubbing the fag on the wall behind him.

"Very sure of yourself, aren't you."

John flashed him a flirtatious grin. "I think I've got fantastic odds."

"Hm."

It was the tiniest twitch at the corner of Wayne's lips that finally forced him to act, closing the distance between them and smashing their lips together.

John grunted as the force of the movement made the hard material of the cowl almost break his nose while sharp pieces of the sodding armor were digging all over his body, but he didn't stop. He plundered Wayne's mouth and grabbed and pulled and grinded, letting loose all the pent-up desire and lust that filled him since the moment his eyes first landed on the Bat.

He heard the soft creak of leather as a gauntleted fist closed around his hair and pulled hard at the blonde strands while he thrust his tongue into Wayne's welcoming mouth deeper and deeper, stroking and tangling with the other man's warm and wet tongue. His own hands kept reaching and touching, and he was growing increasingly frustrated by his inability to touch anything but cold hard armor.

John wondered how pissed off Wayne would be if he used magic to fix that. He wanted to touch. To see. He reached for the cowl, tugging at one of the ears in silent request, but the only thing he got as a result was Wayne pulling away.

"We can't," He panted, voice even rougher now. "Not here."

He said nothing, too distracted by the swollen red lips and the small patch of flushed skin he can see. John would be lying if he said the sight didn't made him feel damn proud of himself. He just rested his head against the wall, eyes closed as a smirk curled the corner of his lips.

"My penthouse is nearby." Wayne's breath was deep and even, and he looked fully composed. As if their tongues hadn't been in the each other's throat just seconds before. 

John bloody hated it.

"Great. Lead the way then, sunshine."

Wayne's gaze stayed on his face a moment longer before turning away. And, if there was a sudden burst of wind that got the cape out of the way to let John appreciate Wayne's fine rear, what of it? And, if the cowled head turned around in that exact moment and caught him staring. Well. He merely looked up unabashedly and grinned charmingly.

What was there to say when John was planning to be much more _intimately_ acquainted with Wayne's body by the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this shortly after I watched the Justice League Dark movie because I loved the interaction between Constantine and Batman there as well as in Injustice, but I decided to hold back on posting this until I learned a bit more about Constantine's character. Naturally, I got distracted by a lot of other things and this got buried in my drafts. 
> 
> I'm very sorry if I totally messed up Constantine's characterization, as well as for my lame attempt at a British accent. I tried. *sigh*
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome. I will also welcome any comments about the pairing, characterization, and everything else. I'll love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
